I Can Wait Forever
by EmmaD14
Summary: Edward is working away from home, he is missing his Bella, Bella is missing him. Edward's POV. I can wait forever by Simple Plan. ONE-SHOT.


I Can Wait Forever

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting here it's hard for me to look away _

_So I try to find the words that I could say _

_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
_

Bella sat opposite me, talking to my family. She laughed at whatever joke my dad had said, she looked so beautiful when she laughed, her eyes glowed and it made me love her even more. She turned her head to me, smiling and I couldn't take my eyes off her gorgeous face. 'I love you' I mouthed to her, she continued to smile, and turned her head back to talk to my family.

She reached her hand over to touch my hand and I squeezed it, holding on for dear life. I didn't want to leave but this was the job I had chosen even if it meant I would have to leave and be miles away.

_Another day without you with me _

_Is like a blade it cuts right through me _

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever _

_When you call my heart stops beating _

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding _

_But I can wait _

_I can wait forever._

I sat alone, missing my wife, needing my family. Without Bella I felt like I had been severed in two, I was lost. My phone started to ring. I dived towards it. 'Bella?' I breathed down the phone, it felt like my heart stopped as I waited for her answer.

'Edward?' I sighed, hearing her voice calmed me; I could almost imagine that she was just in another room, shouting through to me.

'I'm missing you darling', I lay back on my bed holing the phone close to my ear and my other hand on my chest. 'I love you.'

'I love you, Eddie.' She laughed making my heart ache, she knew I hated that name, but I laughed with her, knowing that she must be dying on the inside just like me. I longed to see her but I could wait for her.

_You look so beautiful today_

_It's like every time I turn around I see your face_

_The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie _

_Every time I leave my heart turns grey _

_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight _

_Cos I just can't take it_

I lay back on my bed, closing my eyes letting my mind imagine Bella's voice calling for me or her face looking at me, love in her eyes and smile. I opened my eyes turning to lie on my side, I missed seeing Bella's face every morning before I got up, missed seeing her eyes open first thing in the morning and how she looked so happy to see me next to her.

I hated leaving her all alone, I wanted to stay and hold her, never letting her go. Leaving hurt my heart, it made it die a little. Bella wasn't with me to take care of it and it died. I needed her to hold me, make me better. I need her now, I can't take this pain.

_I know it feels like forever_

_I guess that's the price I gotta pay_

_But when I come back home to feel your touch _

_Makes it better_

_Until that day _

_There's nothing else that I can do_

_And I just can't take it_

_I just can't take it_

I slept dreaming of my Bella, dreaming of going home. She ran over to me jumping into my arms and I spun here around kissing every inch of her face that I could. She felt so good; I never wanted to let her go. She smiled at me and I continued to kiss her, and suddenly we were both laughing holding on to each other. 'I missed you', I whispered into her ear, 'I love you and I'm never letting you go ever again', she giggled as I breathed into her ear.

She turned her face kissing my cheek, 'I love you and it's a good job because I'm never going to let go of you.' I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'Cullen. Cullen.'

'What Bella?' I asked confused, but she was fading, 'BELLA!' She just smiled and waved, 'I'll see you soon, Edward'.

I woke with a start jumping up off my bed, 'CULLEN! Glad you could join us, come on. We're going.' I steadied myself and ran out of the room following the voice of my comrade.

My dream had felt so real, but it wasn't reality no matter how much I preyed that it would be

And until that dream was a reality I would just have to dream about Bella because I couldn't do anything at all but miss her and her touch.

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever _

_I can wait forever. _

I could wait for Bella_, _no matter what. I would wait for Bella, for the rest of time. I would wait forever. Those were the last thoughts I had. The last things that went through my mind as the bullet flew through my already severed body, as the bullet broke my already dead heart.

I would wait forever for my Bella.

* * *

**I missed some of the lines out because if I hadn't I would have just been repeating my self. **

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
